the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco (Kalma Clan)
Coco is a First Generation dragon, who was the "starter egg" for CrypticGirl's Nuzlocke Challenge. He is the mate of Azalea, father of Kincaid, and grandfather of Handel, Tenzo, and Aether. Appearance Coco is a Mirror dragon with Brown Clown/Azure Stripes/Green Circuit color and gene combination. In his earlier days, he wore a Greenwalker Cape. As he advanced in his Coliseum challenge, he switched to forest green wraps to allow greater freedom of movement, and to give him a slightly more warrior-like appearance. About When Coco first grew up, he was an ambitious young dragon looking up to his foster father, Qubine. Certain events throughout his life gave him a greater sense of seriousness, however. The first being the death of Dugan, and then the birth of his son Kincaid, and then Kladeos' death. Despite fulfilling his goal in reaching Qubine's level of strength, Coco only feels a hollow victory. Now his one ambition is to protect the ones he cares for most, Azalea especially. He can be overprotective of her, and will either snap at someone, or even attack, depending on the severity of their actions. Plague Arc When Qubine began his quest to rebuild his clan, the Gladekeeper granted him a single egg. The Mirror hatchling within the egg was named Coco. Within a week, he became an adult, and under Qubine's instruction, formed the first Coliseum team with Kladeos and Dugan. When Dugan died, Coco and Kladeos were forced to wait on the sidelines until a replacement healer was found. However, Qubine had little luck in finding any eggs with female dragons or healers. So he chose Azalea to be treated by the Gladekeeper so that she could breed with Coco. When Coco first laid eyes on the Fae, he was instantly smitten by her beauty. Coco liked Kladeos' Firebreather Cape so much that he wanted a cape of his own. Fortunately, Qubine had a Gladewalker Cape that fit him, so Coco wore it proudly. While waiting for Azalea to become ready to breed, Coco carved his first tombstone for Dugan, and marked his grave with it. When Azalea was finally ready to breed, Coco went straight to work, with a warning from the Gladekeeper that there was no guarantee that the eggs would survive. Both dragons proceeded with the breeding. Several days later, the eggs hatched three Faes, but only one was alive. The survivor was named Kincaid. It was then decided that Kincaid would replace Dugan as Coco and Kladeos' healer. Coco vowed to keep his son safe. When Kladeos and Anesia only turned up one survivor from their nest, Coco assured them that one survivor was all they could have hoped for, although they were perplexed at the occurrence, as both parents were healthy. When the plague spread even further, killing even more of Qubine's old clan, Kincaid noticed that Azalea was missing. Coco was worried, but Qubine assured the clan that he would find her. While Coco and the others babysat the hatchlings, he noticed that the magenta Guardian was missing. He left Kincaid to watch the hatchlings while the others searched for the Guardian. Qubine eventually brought both Azalea and the Guardian (Malus) back to the clan, and Coco promised to break Malus' bones if he tried anything with Azalea. Coco and his team reached Level 10 in their Coliseum challenge, so Coco was rewarded with a Clown gene. However, Azalea was grieving when Saphira was killed, so Coco took her back to the Nesting Grounds. Two more eggs were bred, but they were both stillborn. When Beryl proposed the idea to visit the Plaguebringer and ask her to remove the plague, Coco and the others opposed it. However, Malus rectified that by kidnapping Azalea and dragging her to the Plaguebringer's domain with him. Coco and the others had no choice but to follow. When Kincaid bred three sons of his own, Coco began to feel old, especially as his grandson Aether looked very similar to him. Orphne requested Serthis poisons for her studies, so Coco and his team were assigned for that task. They had very little luck with it, however. After completing the Sandswept Delta, Coco's team attempted the Forgotten Cave, but found the monsters too powerful. They pulled out to avoid any casualties. During the Riot of Rot, the dead dragons were reanimated and attacked Kladeos and his children. Coco and the others rushed to the Burial Grounds to aid them. Coco suffered from Saphira's putrid breath. When Handel, Tenzo, and Aether were grown, they asked Coco about the Forgotten Cave, addressing him as "Grandpa." Coco and Azalea then insisted that the grandchildren just address them by their names. Coco and his team attempted the Forgotten Cave again, with a new strategy suggested by Amadeus. The strategy worked successfully, and the three completed the venue. Qubine began to have faith that the three would survive the entire challenge. Coco then took a trip to the marketplace with Kladeos and Kincaid, and found a peridot flourished jewelry set that would make a great gift for Azalea. Coco gifted Azalea with the jewelry, making her very happy. "...Is that my father?" - Kincaid, seeing Coco's excitement about the peridot flourished jewelry. Coco's team blazed through the Bamboo Falls and began training in the Waterway. Unfortunately, it was then that Coco experienced his greatest loss. Kladeos was fatally wounded by the Scarlet Flycatcher and a Sunset Lasher. Coco tried desperately to revive his best friend, but to no avail, as Kladeos died. Sadly, he left the Waterway with Kincaid in tow. Once Qubine had returned, Coco was presented with the Stripes gene for his wings. When Malus wanted to express his feelings for Azalea, Coco grew suspicious, as he could not forgive Malus for kidnapping her before. Coco had to save Azalea (with Malus' help) from a strange chest that Malus had found and attempted to gift her with. Coco was able to resume his Coliseum journey when Sabori regained some of her strength thanks to Orphne's medicine, and Sabori replaced Kladeos. They were able to complete the Waterway, and then Coco received three Berserker battle stones from Amadeus. Coco then met Decilla, whom he instantly regarded as another Saphira. When the Greenskeeper Gathering took place, Coco learned that it was also Azalea's hatchday, so he desperately searched the marketplace for a gift. Malus attempted conversation with him, but Coco still refused to forgive him. Coco finally settled on a pair of Celadon Wing Silks for Azalea. He then decided to take her somewhere for a nice dinner. When Orphne was reported missing, Coco was assigned as part of the first search party. When the clan learned of Orphne's capture, Coco was chosen to aid in the rescue, along with all the other dragons who had trained in the Coliseum. Coco helped Azalea and Kincaid reach the fort, but stayed outside to fight the Centaurs while Percival and Brahm went inside. After Orphne was rescued, Azalea was injured by a Centaur Archer. The clan retreated, with Coco carrying Azalea. After the Thundercrack Carnivale, Qubine recognized that a whole year had passed since the plague had started, and a whole year since Coco's birth. Qubine personally congratulated Coco for staying alive. Coco reflected on the past year himself, remembering all of his clanmates who had died. When Beryl died, Coco carved his tombstone. Azalea approached him, admitting that she was more worried about losing Coco than dying herself. Coco found himself unable to guarantee his own survival, realizing that it was only the sacrifices of the dead dragons that enabled him to get this far. Coco then wrote a journal for himself, announcing that his team had reached the Boreal Wood. He couldn't believe that he was nearing the end of his challenge. He was eager to finish the challenge and match Qubine's strength, and eager to survive so as not to leave Azalea alone. Coco also found himself wishing that Kladeos was still alive. Coco and his team then finally pressed on, not stopping until their training was complete. Qubine called for an assembly to recognize their achievement, and was especially proud of Coco. Coco owed his success to his partners, Sabori and Kincaid, as well as his former partners, Dugan and Kladeos. The Gladekeeper rewarded Coco with his final gene, Circuit. Some weeks later, Coco was happy when Azalea successfully finished her challenge with Malus and Amadeus. This also meant that Coco and Azalea could fight in the Coliseum together if they wished. Finally, when Orphne had discovered the root cause of the plague and developed a cure, Coco watched Azalea closely as she took a dose of it. The next morning, Azalea was cured, much to Coco's relief. When Qubine held an assembly to introduce his clan to the founders, Usha and Grim, he gave everyone the opportunity to leave and pursue their dreams. Coco remained with the clan, as Qubine was a father figure to him, and Azalea and Kincaid were staying as well. Fae of Light Arc Coco isn't seen as much during the Fae of Light Arc as of yet. One day, Qubine decided to test his strength by sparring with him in battle. Coco was able to hold his own against the clan leader, and the match ended in a draw. When Erebus attacked the lair, Coco fled with Azalea. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Relationships * Qubine – Naturally, Coco respects Qubine as not only the clan leader, but also the strongest warrior. And because Coco has no parents of his own, Qubine is essentially the only "father" he has. * Kladeos – Coco saw him as his best friend, almost like a brother. Their friendship only grew as they advanced through their Coliseum challenge. So Kladeos' death hit Coco harder than any other. * Azalea – Coco loves Azalea with all of his heart. He'd been stricken the moment he saw her beauty. It's his love for her that makes him so overprotective of her. Trivia * Coco's hatchday is August 3, 2014. * Coco reached Lvl 25 on August 28, 2015. * After seeing Kladeos and Azalea wearing capes, Coco really wanted a cape of his own. He wore the Gladewalker Cape for a long time, but has since removed it. He still keeps it in his den, though. Category:Nature Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male